Bracelet's Return
by Marie Nomad
Summary: an old fic revised... after many years, Amelia, Gourry, and Lina reunite but where's Zel?


All characters belong to whoever owned Slayers. I don't make money off of this.  
  
Bracelet's Return  
By Maria Cline  
  
It had been over six years since she last saw him. Amelia, Princess of Seirunn, entered the cafe and looked for her dear friends Zelgadis, Lina, and Gourry to come. They separated after their adventures in the outside world. She went back to Seirunn and to her duties. She left occasionally to commit acts of justice but it wasn't the same with Lina, Gourry, and especially Zelgadis. While they don't share her exact opinion of justice, they were fun to be with. Even when they accidentally destroy a village while fighting a monster.  
  
"HEY!!! CAN WE GET SOME SERVICE HERE?!" A familiar voice screamed out.  
  
Amelia looked over to see Lina and Gourry at a table. Lina and Gourry haven't changed much over the years. Lina did grew somewhat older and bigger in certain areas while Gourry barely changed. "Ms. Lina! Mr. Gourry!" Amelia cried out as she waved her hand.  
  
"Amelia?!" Lina exclaimed as she stood up and went to the princess. "You grew."   
  
Amelia looked down at the sorceress surprised. She had grown a great deal over the past six years. While before she was several inches shorter than Lina, now she is just slightly shorter than Gourry. "I know. It runs in the family. You should've met my sister."  
Lina sweatdropped as she gawked up at the woman. "That's scary. Anyway, how's things in Seirunn?"  
  
"Great. Dad's finally became King after such a long time. I travel out to do justice in secrecy and hope to bump into you guys. What about you?"  
  
"Great! Gourry and I are tying the knot and I need a Maid of Honor. What do you say?" Lina said as she took off her glove to show a beautiful engagement ring.  
  
"OH!" Amelia exclaimed as she took out a magnifying glass and examined it. "It's beautiful! I'm so happy for you and Mr. Gourry! Is Mr. Zelgadis going to be Mr. Gourry's Best Man?"  
  
"I don't know." Lina replied looking down, "We haven't seen Zel for four years." "The last time we saw him was when we were off looking for some mystical sword." Gourry said as he held up an ordinary looking sword. "This is it." Amelia went over and touched the blade. It hummed with it's own power.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It's called the Sonic Sword. It lashes out loud sounds in battle." Gourry explained, "I can make this great sonic waves with it."  
"That thing is nice but it's so loud. I have to wear mystical earmuffs around him when we fought for a few battles until he learned how to focus that power. For a while, bandits ran because the sword was just so loud." Lina said as she took out a pair of black earmuffs.  
  
Amelia snickered at the thought of the powerful Lina Inverse wearing earmuffs while doing a Dragon Slave. "Did Mr. Zelgadis find his cure?"  
  
"I don't know." Lina said, "We didn't see him again. I'm sure he'll show up. Zel had this habit of popping up. Anyway, if Zel doesn't show up, we're going to use Zangalus." "Mr. Zangalus?"  
  
"Yeah. We had to convince him not to wear the hat and cape with the tux." Amelia looked down. "Did you look for him?"  
  
"Of course we did. We look at all the major temples, places of possible Claire Bible manuscripts, I blasted over fifty bandit gangs, and even went to Filia but nothing. It's like he vanished. I'm sorry."   
  
"Maybe, he went off to the outside world and didn't come back. Did he still have the bracelet I gave him?"  
  
"You gave him a bracelet?" Amelia reached into her bag and got out a small bracelet. It was her old bracelet that she used to wear. "Yeah. I gave it to him before he left me. I made him promise to give it back to me someday." "Awww... that's so sweet." Lina said with her voice dripping in sweetness. "Don't worry. Zel will show up sooner or later."  
  
"I hope." Amelia said as she glanced at the door to see a young boy standing close to them. He had soft blue eyes with short black hair. He was wearing a blue outfit that seemed to resembled a shamanism outfit and a swordsman outfit mixed together with blue talismans on his waist, wrists, and ankles. "Who are you?"  
  
The boy turned red and looked down. "I'm looking for Princess Amelia. I heard rumors that she was around here in secrecy." Lina grinned at Amelia while Gourry looked confused. "What do you mean? Amel-" Gourry got interrupted by Lina and Amelia tackling.  
  
"We might know where she is." Lina said as she got up. "Nice talismans." She said as she pointed to the a round blue talismans. "Do they amplify magic?"  
  
"Oh. Yes. They're... very close to me." He kinda gave Lina a hard look and added, "It's not for sale."  
**Damn it!** Lina thought.  
  
"I am Princess Amelia." Amelia said as she held up the special family 'seal'. "I am the white mage of justice!" She put one foot on the chair and posed.  
  
He exclaimed with wide-eyes. "You're... you're Amelia?!" He looked up and down the woman and then sighed.  
  
"Yes." Amelia replied. "Have we met before?" **What is it about him that looks so familar?** Amelia thought confused. There was a familiar presence around him but she wasn't sure what it was.  
  
The boy blushed brightly as he fiddled with a small sack in his hands. "No. It's... just that I heard that you're a powerful sorceress and I need some help training. You see I wanted to be a powerful shaman and I kinda..." The boy turned red again and said, "sorry. Maybe I shouldn't be desturbing you." The boy started to head out to the door when Amelia put her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Wait!" Amelia ordered, "You seem like a good hearted boy, I will train you."  
  
The boy smiled greatfully as he turned around. "I-I thank you."  
  
"No problem. I remember when I was a young girl training in magic." Amelia sighed.  
  
"Hey! Yoo hoo! In case you haven't notice kid, but I'm Lina Inverse. I can train you better than she can."   
  
"Lina Inverse?" The boy asked as he looked at him. "The Bandit Killer? The Dragon Spooker?"  
  
Lina nodded.  
  
"Well... I wanted to train without destroying any villages." The boy said as he crossed his arms and smirked at the woman.  
  
"I haven't destroyed any villages in a long time!" Lina exclaimed as she pounded her fist in anger. **This kid went to Amelia for training instead of me?!**  
  
"What about that one we went through last week?" Gourry asked as he scratched his head.  
  
"That was only an inn and that jerk deserved it." The boy scowled and looked up at Amelia. "So, you'll help me?"  
  
Amelia smiled at the boy. He looked small but very smart and very familiar. "Of course. Why don't we go out of town and you can show me what you can do. What's your name?"  
  
"Oh! It's... Gadis."  
  
"I'm Gourry." Gourry said as he smiled at the boy. **That boy looks kinda familiar. I wonder why?**  
  
The man came up with several platefuls of food. "Ah! Finally! Food!" Lina said as she grabbed her silverware.  
  
"Food!" Gourry exclaimed as the two started to wolf down their food.  
  
Amelia sighed as Gadis shook his head. "Some things never change." Amelia said as she sighed. "Sorry about my friends' manners."   
  
"I understand." Gadis said. "Are you hungry too?"  
  
"Not really. Come-on, Gadis."   
  
*****  
  
Amelia and Gadis went to a nice little field just outside of the village. The young princess couldn't help but recall the times when Zelgadis had helped her with her own spells. It wasn't hard at all. He had shown her spells and she would copy them perfectly. It was because of him she could do the Ra Tilt perfectly.  
  
"Okay, Gadis, show me what you can do." Gadis nodded as he gestured. "FLAIR ARROW!!!" A bright arrow of light came out of his hands and crashed into a tree. It cut in two and then Gadis' talismans glowed with power. "FIREBALL!!!" He chanted as a ball of fire shot out of his hands and burned the remains. Gadis fell down to his knees and panted in exhaustion.  
  
"That's pretty good." Amelia said as he got up. "You just need to work on your strength."  
  
"I know. I try so hard." Gadis said as he clenched his fists in frustration. "I shouldn't need to rest after just a couple of easy spells."   
  
"You're a young boy. Most wizards can't do that sort of magic at your age. Girls have an easier time learning magic because they develop the potential at an earlier age. You'll get stronger when you get older." Gadis scowled at the comment and then nodded. "I know."   
  
"Hey you!" A man yelled. The two looked behind them to see a band of thirty strong men standing there. "Are you the one they called Amelia, The Princess of Justice?"  
  
"Maybe." Amelia replied.  
  
"There's a reward out among the bandits for her head." Another man whispered. "But she's a powerful sorceress."  
  
"May I fight them, Amelia?" Gadis asked as he got out his sword.   
  
Amelia gasped as she saw the blade. It seemed to emenate a mystical aura of it's own. It felt familiar. "Where did you get that sword?"  
  
"I..." The boy sweatdropped as he glanced at the sword, "I got it at uh... yard sale. Yeah. The guy was an old warrior with a mystic blade. Got it at a good price."  
  
"Right." Amelia sighed, "Okay, you can destroy them but only with me and I won't use my magic." **And it's my time of the month. Oh well. I can still fight anyone with my fists of justice.**  
  
Gadis smiled as he rose his sword.  
  
The men looked at the boy and started laughing. "This runt is going to fight all of us?" The leader laughed, "Ooh, I'm so scared."  
  
"Shut up!" Gadis screamed as he tossed the sword in the air and screamed, "Diem Wind!" The men was hit by a strong gust of wind and was knocked to the ground. The closest was flung into the air and landed with a thud far over the hill while the rest was dazed.  
  
Gadis caughed the sword by the handle and laughed, "See what this kid can do?" He asked in a taunting manner. He flew up and started to slash at the men.  
  
"Pasifist crush!" Amelia boomed as she started to knock a man out.  
  
"My sword thirsts for your blood." Gadis said as he ran at super speed and sliced through several men as they watched in astonishment.   
  
The bandits began to slash back. Gadis screamed as swords cut into his skin. "Shit!"  
  
"Flare arrow!" Amelia chanted as a ray of pure light came out of her hands and hit Gadis' attackers. "Gadis! Keep your guard up!"  
  
The boy nodded and dodged the attackers more. It was a comedic fight as Amelia shouted out her physical attacks like the rock hard love attack (throwing a huge rock at a bandit). At the end, the bandits who can still stand ran off while the others lay in an uncouncious heap.  
  
"Don't ever mess with the Princess of Justice!" Amelia laughed as Gadis just stood there. She looked at her friend and asked, "You okay?"  
  
Gadis' clothes were ripped and he was cut in a few places. "I don't think so." Gadis said as he lay down. "I hate getting cuts. They hurt so much."  
  
"One of the woes of being a swordsman." Amelia stated, "I don't get it. Why's your defense so lousy? You just jumped in and didn't even use a proper guard. Here, let me heal you." **Thank goodness I can light heal.**  
  
"I... I wasn't thinking." The boy confessed.  
  
Amelia shook her head. "You better start thinking, young man. Look, if you want to be a good fighter, you have to have a good defense. You wouldn't last five minutes against a horde of bandits if you just jumped into battle like that. Maybe, you should get some armor."  
  
"Armor?"  
  
"Armor." Amelia sat next to him and sighed.  
  
"No thanks. I don't want special armor."   
  
"Then, you better work on the defense." Amelia chided. "You know, the only other warrior who would get into battle like that was Zelgadis and he had a stone skin."  
  
"Zelgadis?"  
  
"Yes." Amelia smiled as she got out a headband with a gold jewel on it. She gazed at it fondly. She bought it for him when they had to sneak into Femile with all of the men dressed like women. She had to admit, Zelgadis made one lovely lady. "He was a good friend of mine. In fact, I... really cared for him." Her eyes teared up as Gadis handed her a hankerchief. "Thanks."  
  
"You said that this Zelgadis guy has stone skin. Why?"  
  
"He was a chimera. Actually, he was a human turned into a chimera by Rezo the Red Priest. For as long as I knew him, he was always looking for a way to go back to being human. He was a swordsman like you and yet can cast powerful spells like the Ra Tilt. He... was part human, part golem, and part blue demon."  
  
"I could understand why he was looking for a cure. He must've looked like a monster."   
  
"Actually," Amelia said as she sighed. "He looked good and I loved him." Gadis' jaw dropped to the ground. "What?! A beautiful powerful princess like you is in love with a monster?"  
  
"He's not a monster! He's a good kind man. He was kinda obsessed about finding a cure but sometimes he would seem so vulnerable. He would protect me as much as he can and he is very honest with me." She sighed. "Under all that rock, beats the heart of a wonderful human."  
  
"I... didn't know." Gadis said as he clutched the bag in his hand. "Oh, I'm so sorry." Tears came down his face as he hid it. "I swear, I didn't mean to hurt you that much."  
  
"Gadis?" Amelia asked as she knelt down next to the boy.  
  
Gadis tossed the bag to Amelia and whispered, "Here it is." Amelia opened the bag and out came a small bracelet with the Seirunn symbol on it. Shock overcome the woman as she took out the other bracelet and held them in her hands. The bracelet was in very good condition. It was obviously cared for despite all that Zelgadis had been through. **How could a little boy possibly have this?** Amelia thought as she looked at the boy again. He had that sorrowful look of humiliation and pain. The same look Zelgadis often show when he was being stared at in public. She suddenly remembered that while the boy did show extrodinary swordsmanship, he showed a bad defense like he wasn't expecting to get hurt. "Mr... Zelgadis?"  
  
He nodded. "I found my cure. I'm sorry."   
  
"Mr. Zelgadis!" Amelia exclaimed as she fell over. "How?! When?! Why?!"  
  
"I... just did. I didn't mean to keep it a secret from you for so long but... look at me. I just wanted... I swear I would've told you."  
  
Amelia sighed, "I'm so sorry, Mr. Zelgadis. I was just lecturing you and treating you like a... like a..."  
  
"Kid?"  
  
"Yeah! And you're older than I am! Well... technically and now you're much younger than I am... oh no! If we start dating, what will people think?!"  
  
"Dating?" Zelgadis said as he turned bright red.  
  
"Yes. At least, if we date."   
  
"Right."  
  
The two sat in silence as Zelgadis' wounds heal. "I wonder how Lina and Gourry will react to my change?"  
  
"Who knows." Amelia laughed, "You know, you are pretty cute as a kid."  
  
"Cute?"  
  
"Yeah. Cute. Kinda like one of my father's old potraits. Oh, you might grow up to look just like him. But that might be scary."  
  
Zelgadis fell over and ordered, "Don't scare me like that!"  
  
"Sorry, Mr. Zelgadis."  
  
Zelgadis just rolled his eyes and said, "Why don't you just call me 'Zelgadis'? I am younger than you. Physically."  
  
"Right."  
  
"You know, maybe we better go back to the Inn and see if Mr. Gourry and Ms. Lina are done. They're getting married, you know."  
  
"I know. I was there."  
  
The two walked back to the Inn where Gourry and Lina were still eating and fighting. "Ms. Lina, Mr. Gourry, there's something you should know." Amelia said calmly as she tapped Lina's shoulder. "It's about Zelgadis."  
  
The two stopped and looked at her. "What is it?" Lina asked then saw a worn out Gadis, "Let me guess, the kid told you about a cold hearted mystical swordsman blowing up a temple in his village not too long ago."  
  
"Not exactly." Amelia said as she glanced at Zelgadis who smiled slightly at the comment, 'cold hearted mystical swordsman'.  
  
"I get it! That kid is really Zelgadis but turned into a kid. Right."  
  
Zelgadis and Amelia gasped in shock and disbelief. "Huh? How did you figure it out?" Zelgadis asked as he blinked.  
  
"ZEL?!" Lina screamed as Gourry glanced at him.  
  
"Zel? You shrunk."   
  
"Of course he did! He's a kid!" Lina said as she bapped him on the shoulder. "Okay, Zel, what's the deal? Why didn't you tell us earlier?"  
  
Zelgadis got up and replied, "I got scared. I was going to tell you but when I saw how much all of you grew, especially Amelia, I just feel so embarrassed." "About what?" Gourry asked, "He looks normal to me." Everyone fell over. Zelgadis shook his head. "Just a few months ago, I found a spell that reverts anything and anyone, even the caster. I finally found a cure. Unfortunately, I didn't realize that they really meant. I was this age when Rezo turned me into a chimera."  
  
"So, you accidentally turned yourself into a kid." Lina said, "And those talismans?"  
  
"Were the remains of my chimera form. I found it and created these talismans. I can access more of my previous powers. Without them, I could barely do a light spell." "Oh, man, I know that this must hard on you but why the secrecy?" Gourry asked.  
  
"I am younger than all of you. Even Amelia." Zelgadis said as he looked at his body. "I thought if I could hide for a couple of years, maybe it wouldn't have been so humiliating." "So, are you going to be my best man?" Gourry asked.  
  
"You... still want me to be your best man?"   
  
"Why not?" Zelgadis smiled at Gourry. Gourry had always been a simple-minded person. To him, he was just asking one of his best friends to be his best man. "Okay."   
  
"Better tell everyone there that he's a little younger and human." Lina said as she grabbed Zelgadis by the cheek. "If we're not careful, someone might mistaken him for the ring bearer, cause he's so cute!"  
  
"Ow! Lina! Stop that!" Zelgadis cried as he tried to get away. "Amelia!"  
  
"Well, she's right, you are cute!" Amelia gushed as the two started taking turns fussing over the boy.  
  
"We better get him some new clothes!"  
  
"New shoes!"  
  
"Cut his hair!"  
  
"Help!" Zelgadis yelled as Gourry sat to the side knowing he could never fight his future bride.  
  
*****  
  
Well... that was it. Of course, we both took full advantage of Zel's new look. What can I say? It's funny seeing Zel as someone much younger than us but well... that's the way things are. Here's my wedding!  
  
*****  
  
It was a happy wedding as Lina and Gourry stood by each other. Everyone was there. Filia, King Phil, Zangalus, Martina, Luna, Naga (or should I say Gracia) showed up much to Phil and Amelia's shock and Zelgadis could've sworn he saw a certain purple haired monster on the roof smiling.  
  
"Who would've thought that Naga and Amelia's related?" Lina muttered as Naga spoke to Phil and Amelia.  
  
"The resemblance is uncanny." Zelgadis muttered as he sipped his tea. "What are you going to do now?"  
  
"Well, Phil got Gourry and me that dragon meal I just so wanted. He ordered it a couple of months ago so it should be ready by the time we get there. What about you?"  
  
"I don't know. I know that in a couple of years, I'll be stronger with my training. I don't have anything to look for."   
  
"What about me?" Amelia asked, "Since, Gracia is back, I got more free time on my hands. I do need a partner of justice."   
  
"Might as well. Do you still climb on top of poles and make long speeches of the power of justice?"  
  
"Not really."   
  
"Then, I'm coming with you." Zelgadis said smiling slightly.  
  
"Good luck." Lina said as she and Gourry got up. Lina grab hold of Gourry and they started to fly off.  
  
"GOOD LUCK ON YOUR MARRIAGE!!! TELL ME IF YOU HAVE KIDS!" Filia screamed as she waved.  
  
"DON'T DESTROY ANY VILLAGES!" Amelia joined.  
  
"We better get going too." Amelia said as she went up to Naga and Phil. "Bye, Dad. Goodbye, Grace." "Goodbye, Amelia. Keep the hope for justice in everyone's hearts." Phil said.  
  
Naga waved as well. "If you see anyone that looked just like me but is very... *ahem* docile. Don't talk to her."  
  
Amelia and Zelgadis ran off to the sunset.  
  
Then, Amelia said, "Aren't we're going East?"  
  
"Oh right." Zelgadis said as they turn around and ran away from the sunset. "I guess the author was looking for a suitable ending."  
  
Fin?  
  



End file.
